Project Summary Dendrites play a central role in neuronal computation by integrating thousands of synaptic inputs to generate the output of the neuron in the form of action potentials. Recent advances in molecular, electrophysiological and imaging techniques have led to a rapid enhancement in our understanding of the mechanisms that shape dendritic structure, function and connectivity and the contribution of dendritic computation to behavior. Computational and theoretical approaches have further refined our views of dendrites and their unique role in brain function. Notably, dendrite structure and function may undergo plastic changes that contribute to nervous system development and learning, and dysfunction in these mechanisms can lead to neurodevelopmental and neurodegenerative disease. The 2019 Gordon Research Conference and Seminar on Dendrites will bring together researchers whose latest findings help clarify how the properties of dendrites enable them to perform complex computations important for sensory-motor processing and higher cognitive function.The goal of this meeting is to exchange knowledge at the frontiers of dendrite research and strengthen communication among researchers from numerous disciplines who investigate dendrites.